Giving In
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Albus finally gives into his feelings. ADMM! please review


The song (CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING (Reo Speedwagon) is the sole property of the owner.) I accepted this challenge from greyeyedgirl, so allow me to give credit where credit it due... she picked the song...)

Albus Dumbledore sat with his feet propped up on his desk. His hand was tapping along with the tune of a song the muggle radio on the couch was playing, or blaring, as the volume was much too loud.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_Funny, _he thought to himself. The song matched his own feelings very well. He glanced over at the radio and listened more intently to the lyrics.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear. _

A tear formed in his blue eye and trailed down his cheek to disappear into his thick white beard.

"Oh, Minerva." he whispered. He might have well as been the person singing the song. And he could see that she returned his feelings and desired to make what had only begun as a friendship into a more intimate relationship. But it was too dangerous.

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

Albus rose his chair to pace behind it. He needed her. Not in the strange way that some people breathed between romantic kisses, but in a far more pure and noble reason. He did not desire her; he truly needed her.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

The war had taken its toll on both his heart, mind and body. In the end, he knew that there was always going to be danger. Always going to another dark lord to take the place of the old one. And with that reasoning firmly planted in his mind, Albus left his office.

The music continued to play in his mind as he descended the steps and made his way down the hallway.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

Minerva's office door soon appeared ahead of him, but he didn't pause to knock or take a reassuring breath. Albus Dumbledore was no coward, and he knew what he wanted and needed to do.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _

_I've been running round in circles in my mind. _

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places, _

_That alone I'd never find. _

He opened the door with a dull click and smiled when he saw his deputy seated in her chair grading papers. Without waiting for her to glance up and see him, he hurried to her side and lifted her face up to his.

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the wind, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

At first her eyes were clouded by traces of confusion mixed with worry. It was not very often that her friend would rush into her office and take her face in his hands.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

He brushed a loose bit of hair away from her face and her eyes lit with a joy from knowing what was to come. She leaned into his touch and he brought his face down to hover a mere centimeter from hers.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

The kiss was passionate, but gentle. He pressed his lips against hers and she relaxed against him, wrapping an arm around his back and neck to keep him from ending the kiss. Slowly she opened her mouth to allow him entrance and the kiss deepened.

Unfortunately, Albus had just then been nominated for the Worst Timing Award. As Minerva had been in the middle of giving a detention to a quite speechless Slytherin third year and a beet red Gryffindor who had been caught fighting in the middle of class.

They both sat, still as blocks, as their famous, well-loved Headmaster continued to snog his prim, and proper Deputy Headmistress. Finally to their combined relief, they paused for air and both students wished they had never stopped kissing as now the professors were staring at them.

"Oops." Albus sighed. He straightened up from where he had bent to kiss the seated Transfiguration professor and reached into his pocket.

"Lemon drop."


End file.
